User talk:Shadowed Crystal
Yeah I know I adopted Sandpaw. She belonged to my sister and is based off a cat that we both love. And before you go ranting your head off we made a solution a long time ago. ~Cinder Actually only Fernwhisper and Sandfeather are special to me. Willowwinter used to be special untill someone stole her from me ~Cinder hi the reason i dont rp alot is because i always mess up the page and everybody gets mad at me trp (talk) 15:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, lol. Nice metting you:)Silver 15:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) >:D :) :) :) :) :)Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 13:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Soulrise You know how you deleted Soulrise? Well I made that page because look at thr IC page. I'm making pages you know. And I did not add ANY catagory. So there's no reason to delete it. ._. Could you please put the pages back the way they were? I don't want to deal with masses of unused cats. Thanks. 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 08:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) BUT. If anyone goes back to adding unapproved cats, then they're being protected again. 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 21:12, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Of course! Anything to help the wiki :p 18:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yo -pokes- When you get on, I have to talk to ya. 20:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) change my plans why don't you? WTF. Rainpaw is becoming meddie cat apprentice, or she's dying. ~Dawn 22:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I know that Mistshadow is retiring. It was a plan. What about this shit with Altaira. As I see it, you're being ignorant. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 23:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I wonder why I left a message on the indisposed users page saying that my computer broke. I wonder why I don't RP much. I now wonder why I'm even on this wiki. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll explain from the start. My computer was taking ages to boot up, and I got lazy and started using my ipad. One mystical day 2 weeks ago, it wouldn't go to the desktop. I knew Mistshadow was retiring, and Loud was taking ages to do it, so I waited. Olook, she becomes a warrior apprentice. I'm STILL WAITING, and we came up with this last year. Then you go and suggest for Altaria to become MCA. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, I'm sorry FOR BEING SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:53, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Look, Crys, I'm sorry. I was being an idiot, and I must've read the RP wrong. Can we act like that never happened? 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 03:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I saw "Send Altaria to the Med Den" just when I looked before. I saw before "Altaria should be the next med cat". Lol I'm so stupid xD 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 03:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh.. I was looking for that :3 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 03:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay! How about later tonight? I have a track meet later. :)Silverstar ♥